Awal Dari Sebuah Akhir
by LotusCrimson
Summary: Mesin Tempur seperti kami adalah alat. Ketika perang berakhir, maka kami menjadi alat yang tidak berguna. Berkarat. Seonggok sampah. Dan oleh karena itu… kami beralih fungsi, menjadi sebuah pemuas bagi manusia. Bagi yang beruntung sepertiku, kami dapat kabur dan bersembunyi, namun bagaimana dengan yang lain? / Kisah kecil dari kapal perusak Kawakaze
**Awal Dari Sebuah Akhir**

 **Tragedi, drama**

 **Kawakaze**

 **Kancolle bukan punya saya**

 **Warning: "Bisa bikin sakit mata. Darah tinggi. Itu saja kok warningnya."**

" **Mesin Tempur seperti kami adalah alat. Ketika perang berakhir, maka kami menjadi alat yang tidak berguna. Berkarat. Seonggok sampah. Dan oleh karena itu… kami beralih fungsi, menjadi sebuah pemuas bagi manusia. Bagi yang beruntung sepertiku, kami dapat kabur dan bersembunyi, namun bagaimana dengan yang lain? Ini hanyalah kisah ketidakberdayaanku dalam sebuah kisah kecil yang kuceritakan."**

.

 **Chap: Awan Kabut Dimatamu; Pelangi Hitam Diujung Mataku**

 **Kawakaze POV**

Tersembul di balik awan bulan februari, bulan yang cantik tengah bersinar di atas sana dalam bentuk purnama yang sempurna. Dalam hembusan nafasku, keluar uap karena cuaca yang masihlah terhitung dingin. Ditambah lagi, tak akan ada orang yang mau berada di luar seperti ini di tengah malam yang berangin, menggigiti kulitmu hingga serasa sedikit membeku.

Aku berjalan sendiri, tak ada seorangpun di jalan senyap ini. Hanya lampu jalan yang sedikit rusak yang kadang menyala terkadang mati di atas sana YANG MUNGKIN bisa dikatakan sebagai satu-satunya 'alat' selain diriku yang berada di sini.

Mau tau, mengapa aku di sini?—seorang gadis manis nan cantik jelita yang berada diusia mudanya berada di jalan sepi tanpa takut sama sekali?

—oh, pertama-tama, mohon abaikan kenarsisan kutadi. Maklumilah… karena hanya wajahku saja satu-satunya yang mungkin dapat aku banggakan saat ini, karena sisanya, sebagai seorang gadis… aku amat payah. Dadaku tidaklah besar ( _walau aku gak mikirin amat sih. Bener, kok. Suer.)_ , dan kemampuan masakku sama beracunnya dengan punya senior Hiei. Iya, beracun. Bersyukurlah yang akan menjadi suami-ku suatu hari nanti, karena istrimu ini tak akan memaksa untuk memakan masakannya yang sama seperti nuklir, layaknya manga-manga komedi romantis yang bertebaran adegan tersebut.

Oh, pembahasannya jadi jauh. Geh…

Namun, jika memang ada satu hal yang memang bisa dapat aku banggakan saat ini, adalah apa yang akan terjadi beberapa jam lagi. Sungguh, aku bangga akan hal ini. Setidaknya lebih baik kan, daripada tidak punya sama sekali?

Itu sih, kurasa

Dan… dalam detik yang terus bergerak, penantianku akhirnya telah sampai. Di sana—tepat di sana, berjalan seorang lelaki muda. Tampangnya nampak sumringah. Ia sama sekali tak fokus ke depan, tetapi pada HP yang tengah ia mainkan.

Aku tersenyum sinis. Ketika ia menyadari keberadaanku di depannya, aku menggerakkan bibirku membentuk kata, yang sama sekali tidak kusuarakan. Pria muda itu terlihat terpaku, sebelum akhirnya dalam kedipan matanya, aku menghilang; bersembunyi darinya, dalam langkah cepat bagai angin dan berada di atas gedung-gedung.

Pria itu nampak bingung, seolah ia baru berhalusinasi, dan akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya, namun kali ini dalam kegelisahan.

"Ufufufufu…. Ahahahhahahaha!"

Dalam tawa itu, bersamaan kegelapan yang membekapku dalam buaian; bulan menghilang ditelan awan, aku meninggalkan tempat aku berada, menghilang tanpa jejak bagaikan sosok yang memang tiada, bersamaan kata-kata yang kuulang yang tertiup angin malam,

.

.

.

" **Bola mata adalah anting dari telinga. Usus layaknya sebuah tali. Sepuluh jari tangan adalah rokok. Kaki adalah papan yang belum dipaku."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setengah tahun silam… perang melawan Abyssal mencapai puncaknya. Seluruh dari gadis kapal dari semua pangkalan bersatu menyerbu wilayah lautan tenggara barat Jepang, yang merupakan pusat dari 'induk' Abyssal. Setelah pertempuran panjang dengan tenggelamnya belasan gadis kapal, perang melawan Abysaal di Jepang berakhir, yang kemudian diikuti oleh Negara-negara lain di wilayah Eropa, hingga akhirnya mencapai klimaks di Negara timur.

Abyssal berhasil dimusnahkan hingga ke akar. Banyak hal sebenarnya yang dipertanyakan olehku mengenai Abyssal sendiri, dan fakta jangkal bagaimana seluruh Abyssal di seluruh pelosok Jepang melemah ketika 'induk' Abyssal berhasil ditenggelamkan. Namun Atasan sepertinya menyembunyikan banyak hal, hingga akhirnya hanya alasan yang—bagi diriku— sangat jauh dari fakta yang terlihat. Ah, permainan politik. Namun, itu bukan masalah lagi. Abyssal sudah musnah. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dipikirkan soal makhluk-makhluk dari lautan dalam itu. Memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar besok aku dapat terus selamat jauh lebih penting daripada memikirkan masa lalu yang telah lewat.

Dalam memikirkan hal tersebut, aku memejamkan mata. Telinganya sama sekali tak tuli, namun hanya berusaha tidak peduli.

Jika menerawang lagi pada masa saat aku menjadi bagian Angkatan Laut… kalau aku tidak salah ingat, nama dari gadis muda itu adalah Akitsushima.

"A-ahhhh! Komandan~ kau nakal sekali—ahhhhh!"

Akitsushima yang tengah telanjang itu mendesah, ketika pria muda yang ia jumpai beberapa jam lalu menjamah payudaranya, sebelum akhirnya menghisap dengan keras, bersamaan gigi-gigi itu menggigit secara beringas, membuat puting itu merah dan seperti mengeluarkan darah.

Walau aku sudah sering melihat hal itu, aku tak tahan untuk tidak meringis. Aku yakin… itu pasti sakit sekali. Tapi walau begitu, wanita tersebut nampaklah menunjukkan wajah yang semakin terlihat jalang.

 _Mind break_. Setidaknya itulah yang aku ketahui. Pikiran mereka lebih dibuat kacau dengan obat-obatan.

Selain mereka, ada tiga pasangan lain di ruangan tersebut; Noshiro yang tengah dimainkan di atas kursi; Isokaze yang tengah dipermainkan di lantai; dan yang terakhir Haruna yang tengah di gang bang tidak jauh dari Isokaze.

Party sex.

"Haruna baik-baik saja! Haruna baik-baik saja! Oleh karena itu… keluarkan di dalam Admiral! Keluarkan yang banyak!"

Wanita yang tengah diserang dari depan maupun belakang itu pasti sudah sangat kacau. Aku bahkan melihat matanya nampak begitu kosong. Pandangannya tidaklah fokus, walau ia terus menjerit ketika dua orang yang menggunakan lubang di tubuhnya semakin gencar dalam menggenjot.

Kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Isokaze berekspresi seperti itu. Gadis yang memiliki kpribadian kaku yang kurang berekspresi tersebut nampak layaknya perempuan murahan, mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor dan ekspresi kenikmatan.

Aku meliha ke arah Noshiro… laki-laki yang menyetubuhinya justru lebih brutal. Dalam posisi Noshiro yang menungging seperti itu, pria tua botak yang sudah bau tanah itu menarik rambutnya dan memperlakukan perempuan tersebut layaknya benar-benar sebuah kuda-kudaan. Dan pada saat tertentu, mencekik leher Noshiro hingga wajahnya membiru dan terbatuk-batuk.

Aku menghela nafas, panjang. Melihat pada jam di tangan, dan akhirnya terkekeh dengan senyum lebar.

Dengan beberapa kali lompatan yang jauh, aku telah sampai di gedung di mana letak kamar orang-orang itu melakukan seks. Turun secara akrobatik, tangan tanganku cekatan berpegangan pada sisi-sisi jendela, sebelum akhirnya berayun dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Selamat malam~ hari sudah berganti, dan ini hari setsubun. Maukah kalian menjadi _oni_ dalam acara ini?"

Dua orang yang menyetubuhi Haruna hampir berteriak memanggil penjaga, namun sebelum itu sempat dilakukan, aku langsung melemparkan dua buah kunai pada leher mereka, mengiris tepat hingga darah muncrat dari sana. Suara langsung sulit keluar.

Dalam tempo itu, aku menerjang orang yang mempermainkan Isokaze dan Noshiro. Irisanku benar-benar bagus dileher mereka, hingga tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mati. Dan untuk yang terakhir, yang tengah bermain bersama Akitsushima, pria yang kutemui terlebih dahulu sebelum ajalnya, aku bekap mulutnya dari belakang.

"Kau bergerak… lehermu patah, mengerti?"

Ia mengangguk cepat. Takut.

Dan ketika aku mengalihkan pandanganku kepada Noshiro, Haruna, dan Isokaze, aku hanya dapat memandang mereka bosan. Ekspresi dan tingkah yang sudah terlalu sering kulihat, di sana,

"Admiral, kenapa kamu tidur? Kita belum selesai, Admiral."

—Masing-masing dari mereka berusaha untuk membangunkan pria-pria jahanam itu. Otak mereka sudah terlalu rusak, hingga di dalam pikiran mereka hanya ada seks. Mereka bahkan tidak mengerti lagi konsep hidup dan mati.

Sambil terkekeh, aku akhirnya kembali pada tujuan utamaku pada pria ini.

Ya… pada pria ini. Okita Hakaze. **Mantan Admiralku di masa lalu.**

.

.

.

Dengan pakaian seorang Admiral, rokok yang kadang kuisap, bersamaan rambut merahku yang kugelung dan tersembunyi di balik topi, aku benar-benar terlihat seolah seperti laki-laki. Berjalan santai di tempat pelacuran khusus gadis kapal. Lucunya, setiap kamar memiliki jendela satu arah ( _yang kumaksud di sini adalah jendela yang nampak sangat gelap jika kau melihatnya lewat dalam, namun sangat terlihat jika kamu melihatnya lewat luar)_ , hingga setiap orang yang melewati lorong ini dapat melihat aktivitas setiap orang yang berada di dalam kamar yang engkau lewati.

Dalam kepulan asap rokok, aku melihat ke arah jendela dari satu kamar ke kamar lain.

Akagi tengah disetubuhi dengan mainan-mainan sadistic di payudara, vagina, lubang anus, dan mulutnya. Sementara pria tambun itu nampak kegirangan dengan hal tersebut.

Di kamar lain, aku melihat Kongou yang berwajah jalang. Wanita yang amat mencintai Admiral Kagamine Kouji di masa lalu, kini seolah melupakan pria itu dan hanya ada penis di dalam kepalanya.

Di kamar yang lain lagi, seorang yang nampak nampak kaya, dengan banyaknya emas di tubuhnya ( _dia seolah seperti toko emas berjalan_ ), tengah menyetubuhi Tokitsukaze. Ah, jenis orang yang paling membuatku jijik; dia _lolicon_.

Dan mungkin bisa kubilang Yamashiro adalah yang terparah. Diikat dalam posisi berdiri seperti itu, ia tengah ditembaki dengan senjata api. Beberapa gadis kapal, dijadikan masokis sejati bagi mereka yang sadis. Kau tidak perlu khawatir terhadap nyawa mereka mengingat _armor_ kapal tempur itu cukup tebal. Hanya sebuah peluru tak akan membuat kami mati, walau bukan berarti kami tidak merasakan sakit. Hanya saja biaya sewa satu malam jadi lebih menggigit karena biaya perbaikan mereka.

Dan langkahku terhenti, bersamaan wajahku yang berubah kosong. Ah, sudah berapa lama kami tidak bertemu? Selama perlarianku, sudah cukup banyak tempat yang kukunjungi di Jepang. Dan di sini, di pangkalan Tawi-Tawi, yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi tempat pelacuran gadis kapal khusus bagi mereka yang amat berduit, aku bertemu kembali setelah setengah tahun.

Kakakku, Umikaze, yang ada di dalam kamar sana—

"Ternyata kau juga sudah benar-benar rusak, kak." Aku menghisap rokokku, dan menghembuskannya. "Kau sudah sangat kotor."

—disetubuhi oleh seekor babi.

Babi sungguhan. Berat tubuhnya mungkin sekitar 350-an. Menyebuhi kakakku dengan lidah yang keluar sambil liur terus menetes ke kepala kakakku. Pemandangan yang menyedihkan. Kakakku sendiri, nampak tak peduli dengan apa yang menyetubuhinya. Ia terus berteriak soal penis babi sambil menangis dengan ekspresi yang nampak kenikmatan.

Kakakku sudah benar-benar hancur.

Direksiku beralih, dan melihat pada pria muda yang nampak seperti keturuan Jepang-Jerman itu tertawa. Orang itu pasti memiliki kelainan sehingga lebih memilih 'koleksi' yang ada di pangkalan ini untuk disetubuhi oleh babi, sementara dia melakukan onani sambil melihat itu semua.

Tanganku kananku nampak berkedut. Aku segera menahannya dengan tangan kiriku.

 _Tahan dirimu… Kawakaze. Ingatlah, kamu sudah tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan mereka, ataupun dengan kakakmu. Kamu hanya sendiri… kamu hanya sendiri! Mereka yang ada di sini tidak lebih dari jalang yang pikirannya sudah mati!_

Dalam nafas yang memburu, aku menarik nafas panjang. Dan akhirnya berjalan kembali di lorong ini, hingga akhirnya keluar dari pintu utama dengan begitu santainya. Penjaga pun nampak tak ada curiga, mengingat orang yang masuk ke dalam tempat ini adalah orang yang memiliki kartu ijin. Dan terlalu percaya diri terhadap teknologi pengawasan di tempat ini.

Keinginanku datang kemari hanya untuk membunuh mantan Admiralku, tidak ada yang lain. Membunuhnya tepat ketika hari di mana pria itu menyatakan perasaannya padaku di masa lalu. Dan… Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi mereka semua. Bahkan bisa di bilang… aku juga tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melindungi diriku sendiri.

Apa yang kau harapkan dari diriku? Menjadi seorang protogonis dan menyelamatkan semua gadis kapal?

Aku hanya buronan. Setiap minggu aku harus beralih tempat agar mereka tidak dapat menangkap diriku. Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk melawan mereka semua. Satu satunya yang dapat kulakukan saat ini bertindak layaknya pengecut dan menyerang mereka dalam bayang-bayang kegelapan.

Dan ketika saatnya nanti, aku yakin aku akhirnya akan tertangkap. Dan pada saat itu… aku akan membunuh diriku sendiri.

Inilah takdir yang kuukir sendiri dengan tanganku. Masa depanku akan berakhir suram, sama dengan yang lain. Pada akhirnya kami hanyalah makhluk yang berada di bawah manusia dalam rantai kedudukan; kami harus tunduk pada manusia.

Ahahahahaha. Hidup yang menggenaskan, memang. Tapi apa yang harus kukatakan?—inilah kutukan yang sudah diberikan manusia atas jasa kami.

Ya, jasa kami…

…para pahlawan yang sebenarnya.

 **END**

 **Eh, belum**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam ruangan Admiral Okita Hakaze, setelah ditinggalkan Kawakaze yang terjadi sebenarnya

Dalam ruangan itu… tercium penuh bau akan besi berkarat, berasal dari darah yang mengucur. Menggenang, hingga akhirnya mulai mengering.

Di atas sebuah kursi, Okita Hakaze terduduk di sana, dalam keadaan mati. Matanya sudah dicongkel, dan berada di telinga di jadikan layaknya anting dengan sebuah senbon. Mata itu mengempes karena tertusuk benda tajam, dengan darah yang keluar dari mata yang seolah menjadi anting.

Di mulut Admiral Okita, ada jari-jari tangannya yang telah dipotong dan menyumpal mulutnya. Usus-ususnya ditarik keluar, dan dijadikan tali yang mengikat tangan Admiral malang tersebut. Sementara kedua kakinya dikuliti, dan dipaku dalam jumlah banyak pada kaki kursi.

Dan jika kita membahas kembali keahlian Kawakaze yang pernah ia sebutkan, maka dapat dijelaskan dengan beberapa kalimat:

Kawakaze ahli dalam menyiksa orang

 **END**

Ew, sungguh fict yang bikin orang terharu *apaan?

Fict ini tercipta setelah memikirkan; 'apa yang terjadi sesudah perang?'. Kalau nggak dunia jadi damai… perang lagi antar Negara menggunakan gadis kapal. Nyari… nyari… akhirnya dapat ide 'sesudah perang' versi paling LOL. Dan… TADA~ fict ini jadi.

Nggak tau juga ini benar-benar oneshot atau twoshot. Kalau chap duanya ada, mungkin akhir dari derita panjang Kawakaze. Entah tiba-tiba ceritanya berakhir bahagia dengan datangnya pahlawan, atau sesuai apa yang dikatakan Kawakaze; takdir sudah diukir, dan Kawakaze pada akhirnya berakhir bunuh diri. Siapa yang tau? (saya sendiri gak tau *plak)

Akhir kata,

Jangan bakar author dan terima kasih telah membaca fanfic ini


End file.
